


Christmas Cake

by foxinthestars



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Art, Blanket Permission, Fanart, Furry, Gen, Men Cooking, Pencil, christmas cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakushun has made Youko a taste of nostalgia for the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilver_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/gifts).



> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

[ ](http://imgur.com/JNSdhKl)


End file.
